


warmth

by cherubi



Series: Something Something and a Little Bit More [1]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherubi/pseuds/cherubi
Summary: He sort of, kind of, maybe just a teeny tiny bit felt like crying, but he simply clenched his hands so his nails dug into his skin hard enough to break it. Hands that Arcade gently pried open to hold in his own warm, calloused palms.





	warmth

**Author's Note:**

> The song for this is The Missing Piece by Forgive Durden. Could not reccomend highly enough.

_~What a splendid mess_  
_oh the scientist and his genesis_  
_he overlooks my gift and then I think_  
_he's the only who knows what I could have done_  
_I must be patient_  
_they will realize what I know inside_  
_I was meant to lead this world to greater things_  
_it's my destiny~_

Benny grunted, attempting to lift the rusted real to reel projector stand without losing his balance. The old thing was a lot heavier than he expected, he almost twisted his ankle before just barely catching himself. He wouldn't normally be in such a rush, but tonight was supposed to be special; It was his six month anniversary with Arcade, not that he was counting of course, and he needed tonight to be perfect. And, being overconfident as he was prone to do, he underestimated the amount of time he'd need to make said perfection happen. He didn't have much longer before his boyfriend moseyed his way out here. Benny's plan invovled having everything ready to go before he showed up, definitely before he asked if he could help in that infuriating-but-so-obviously-genuine way of his. 

Well, he couldn't do anything about that except haul fucking ass to get finished on time. Huffing, Benny jammed the stand into the dusty sand to partially bury the nubs on the bottom like tent pikes, right in front of the jury rigged off-white fabric screen hanging from the Mojave Drive-In sign. It'd taken a good portion of caps to buy everything, including a supposedly intact movie reel. If Arcade went for it then it was money well spent. All he had left to do was test if...

"Benny."

"Fuck! Oh, fuck you. You scared the cats back home, sweetheart."

"Nice to see you too."

"Not saying it ain't nice to see you, but warn a guy before sneaking up on him, yeah?"

"If I warned him then is it really sneaking?"

"Ha ha."

"So... what's up with all the scrap here? You don't usually... Well, you aren't the most romantic type, despite what half the Mojave has to say about you."

"See for yourself, sweetheart."

_Click._

_Click._

_Snap._

...If the bitch even worked. Great. Either Benny fucked something up or it wasn't going to work in the first place, and either was unacceptable for his plans. 

"What is it I'm supposed to be seeing, exactly?"

"The view of my middle finger pointed in your direction... Ugh, what do you think you're supposed to be seeing?"

"I'm not sure, really, but is that smoke I smell?"

"Fuck!"

Benny stamped his foot on the exposed wire running from the projector to the decrepit generator hiding behind a pile of rubble off to the side. He sort of, kind of, maybe just a teeny tiny bit felt like crying, but he simply clenched his hands so his nails dug into his skin hard enough to break it. Hands that Arcade gently pried open to hold in his own warm, calloused palms.

 _~Don't you worry, boy, it's a waste of time_  
_place your hand on mine, untie your mind_  
_we'll just float away into the day_  
_you're not the only one who thinks they're falling in love_  
_you must be patient_  
_they will realize what I see inside_  
_you were meant to lead this world to greater things_  
_it's your destiny~_

Arcade didn't say anything, didn't ask him what went wrong or if he could fix it or a plethora of other questions he had the full right to ask at this point. His silence wasn't awkward or demanding; it felt peaceful. Calm. Warm and comfortable, just like was at his core. Benny looked up to see him smiling softly down at him.

"What's so funny, huh?"

"Nothing you'd find interesting... I just love you, I suppose. I still don't understand why we're out here but... I do know what day it is, you know." 

"You counted?"

"Yes? Why wouldn't I be counting each and every day I get to be with you as something remarkable? Six months ago, I didn't have much of a purpose... I was wandering, alone for the most part. Boring, typical, nothing special. But now I have you, and it's... I feel like..."

"Like you found the missing piece?"

Arcade sighed, relaxing his grip on his hands. He leaned down until he could pull Benny into a tight hug, one neither particularly wanted to end.

"Yeah, something like that..."

Benny shivered at the words, not only because they we're little more than a breath against his ear, but because they felt like a promise. A promise that Arcade wouldn't let go of him come hell or high water. It wasn't a concept he had experience with but he took it in as best he could nonetheless. 

They never did end up getting the projector to work, despite both his and Arcade's best efforts, but they found other, less outdoors friendly ways to pass the night.

_~Everything seems to fade when I see his face_  
_it seems all the stars turn down every time I look at him_  
_nobody understood me 'til his eyes fixed upon me_  
_my puzzle life's complete_  
_now that I've found the missing piece~_

**Author's Note:**

> There really isn't enough Bencade...
> 
> Anyway, I have a [Tumblr](http://cherubi.tumblr.com).


End file.
